The Only One Who Didn't Know
by xChemicalxFallxPanicx
Summary: Supah Ninja future!fic. Owen's been in love with Mike ever since he hit puberty but with the other boy dating Amanda, will his feelings ever be returned? Rated T for language.


**Author's Note: **So, I don't know if any of you have SEEN Supah Ninjas (or is it Ninja...I've no idea) but Nickelodeon pretty much put this pairing out there for us to play with. On the pilot Mike is talking to some lady and says "do you have a husband? A boyfriend?" and Owen cuts in and says, "a life partner?" Mike gives him the O.o look and Owen is all "Dude its 2011 -shrugs-" That exchange intrigued me. A lot. Then tonight the new episode aired and Titled Heart told me that Mike was staring at Amanda all lovey like and Owen said "she ain't ever gonna love you like I do." With those two lines, and Titled Heart's interest in the pairing, I decided I needed to write this fic. =w= So, please excuse any imperfections in plot as I seriously have NO IDEA what their back story is. Before those two lines I honestly didn't care. XD This may be the start of a new ship for me. =w= I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Supah Ninjas then I'd make sure the kids on the show could actually act. I'm sure they will grow up to be wonderful actors though...

* * *

><p>Owen rubbed his head as he thought back to their last mission. The group had been doing this for a few years now, in fact Owen and Mike had just had their 17 birthday. It had taken a long time to get their skills honed, but with all their training under Mike's grandfather they had become the best ninjas around. Owen closed his eyes, preparing himself before punching the air, letting breaths out as he worked. This is where he always went to relieve stress, in this forest where Mike and Amanda couldn't find him. He came out here whenever he needed a break from the Asian boy who had claimed his heart all those years ago when they first met. Owen let out a strong kick against the air, his heart pounding as he trained. He remembered just how shy Mike was when they first met. How he had to drag him out of his shell until the other boy finally trusted him…and then <em>she<em> came.

Amanda. She was blonde and pretty, sure, but Owen didn't see her appeal. Mike was head over heels for the girl, he had been since the moment she shoved her face in their lives. And now Owen was always fighting her for a moment of Mike's attention.

"There you are," Mike said, smiling as he watched his friend turn to him in shock. "I was looking for you. You said you wanted to go see that new action movie?" His voice had deepened, but he was still the shorter of the two. Owen discreetly let his eyes rack over the other boy's body, appreciating how the training had toned his muscles.

"I figured you forgot about it since you and Amanda made plans for a date tonight," Owen pouted, his arms crossing over his chest.

Mike smiled. His friend had always been an attention seeker and he usually didn't mind it, but Amanda had been requiring more of his time ever since they got together a few weeks ago. Since then Owen's been more quiet than usual. He retreats to this forest more often than not. It got to the point where Mike finally decided to follow him because he was worried about his best friend. "We did but she forgot she had some family thing to do."

Owen's eyes moved to the ground before looking back at Mike a smug grin on his face. "Got blown off again huh?"

Mike rolled his eyes. "I wasn't blown off it was just some important family business."

"Or maybe she realized she wasn't the right person for you," Owen whispered, his brown eyes locked onto Mike's.

"Come on Owen, she loves me you know that," he grinned.

"She won't ever love you like I do," Owen whispered, a small sad smile coming to his face.

Mike furrowed his brow. "You love me like a brother…I don't want her to love me like you do. Come on, let's just go see this movie."

The other boy nodded, letting out a soft sigh as he moved to follow the other boy to the movie theatre.

…

Owen and Mike were training again, using the gym Mike had built into their lair. "You know, I don't think you're moving right with that move. You're going to pull a muscle," Owen said moving to stand behind Mike.

"How am I doing it wrong," Mike asked petulantly, bringing a smirk to Owen's face.

"Here," he whispered putting his large hands on the other boy's hips. "You gotta move your hips into the kick or else you're going to tear something." His hands held the other boy firmly as he moved him, showing him how to move with the punch. "Seriously Mike, this is basic stuff."

Mike smiled as he licked his lips. "Oh shut up, just because you were born with flexible hips doesn't mean you can make fun of the rest of us."

Owen chuckled softly, "I think it's cute."

Mike rolled his eyes. "Of course you do."

He smiled and moved his hands off the other boy, letting them linger a moment before standing in front of him. "Do ya got it now?"

The Asian boy grinned and nodded. "Thanks man, I can't let Amanda see me looking bad."

Owen's smile fell as he rolled his eyes. "Is she all you think about?"

"Excuse me?"

"Ya heard me. All you ever talk about is Amanda. Amanda is so pretty, Amanda is so amazing, Amanda is the best kisser around, I'm sick of it. I don't want to fucking hear about her anymore man!"

"I'm just happy…why can't you be happy with me?" Mike looked at his friend, utterly confused. What could have Owen so angry?

"You haven't noticed," Owen asked, his gaze shifting from a glare to disbelief. "You really haven't picked up any of the hints I've been giving you since we hit puberty?"

Mike stared at him with wide eyes and shook his head, waiting for him to elaborate.

"I'm in love with you, dick! I have been since as long as I can remember and seeing you everyday fawn over Amanda pisses me off! Why do you think I always try to show her up? Why do you think I tell you she won't love you like I do?"

Mike's eyes widened. "You're in love with me? Like…IN love?"

Owen nodded and moved closer to him, pain clear in his eyes. "For a while now. And it's just starting to sink in that you won't return my feelings…so I'm sorry if I don't want to jump around with you because she gave you head and I'm sorry if I don't want to hear about you falling in love with her. But maybe, just this once, you could focus on what I need and keep your enthusiasm to yourself till I can get over this." He watched the other boy's shocked expression a moment longer before turning on his heel and vanishing behind a wall.

"You really didn't know," Amanda's soft voice came from behind the lockers.

"Was I the only one who didn't know?"

She smiled and nodded. "Probably." She moved to him, standing in front of him and smiling. "So, what are you feeling?"

Mike frowned at her. "Confused?"

Amanda shook her head. "You saw the pain he felt. How did that make you feel?"

Mike looked down as his frown deepened. It was true, when he saw that look of pain in Owen's eyes there was a big part of him that wanted to reach out and comfort him. He felt the urge to pull him into a hug, kiss his cheek, and tell him everything would be okay. Did that mean he loved him? Of course he loved him Owen was his best friend…but did he want him as more than that?

Amanda smiled at him. "You think about that tonight…I think you'll be surprised what you find."

…

Owen punched the punching bag in front of him again, putting all his frustration into each swing. Mike watched him from the doorway, noting how each movement was as smooth as a dance. He was always amazed at how the other boy moved…part of him being jealous of it but the other part was intrigued. And as he allowed himself to finally watch his best friend and listen to his body, he realized that part of him that was intrigued…wanted him. His eyes widened as his mind went over all their encounters.

"How long are you going to spy on me," Owen's voice cut through his thoughts.

Mike floundered, a blush coming to his cheeks. "I was just coming to...train."

"Sure," he smiled and shook his head. "Just get over here so we can spar."

Mike smiled and nodded, rushing over to stand across from his friend, noticing how his eyes looked dimmer than usual. "I was thinking about you last night."

Owen's eyebrow shot up before a smug smirk came to his lips. "Well I am irresistible."

Mike rolled his eyes. "I think we all know that," he teased, lunging at him and throwing a punch.

The other boy smirked, grabbing his hand and spinning him around to pin him to the wall. "You can do better than that."

Mike smirked and spun the other off him, pinning him to the ground. "I thought about you all day," he began, ignoring the confused look Owen gave him. "About how great of a friend you are…about how when you smile your face lights up, and about how I always wanted to touch you when I watched you train because the way you move is just…enticing." Mike kept the stunned boy pinned under him as he slowly brought his face closer to him. "And I thought about kissing you."

That was all the invitation Owen needed as he shot up meeting the other's lips in a passionate kiss as his hands cupped around his cheeks. He had been waiting for this moment for years, and he wouldn't let Mike change his mind in the morning.


End file.
